Travis McRoy
Early Life Travis grew up in New York, New York. Travis had passion for cars, So he researched cars, studied parts, modeled cars, read about it, And drew cars. Travis was gifted smart boy and hoped when he got older he would own a garage and prusue his carrer of fixing cars and modifying them. When he graduated from highschool, His dad bought him a 1990 Camaro. He treated the car like it was his first kid, Travis took it for ride and went crazy with it. When it was time for Travis to get a higher standard education, He Attended college to learn about the carrer he is pursuing. Travis got his college degree and had his highschool diploma to start looking for a high paid to purchase his garage job. Travis got a job as a mechanics apprentice, And when he finally reached the limit to purchase his garage he told his boss "Well boss, time for me to quit the job" His boss nodded him a farewell goodbye. When travis opened up his garage called "Travis's Fix'n Go" he was getting costumers like there was no tommorrow, he moved out his fathers house and purchased him a nice apartment. One day his brother Frank called him and said "Dad is in the hospital!" Travis closed down the shop and drove to the local hospital. When he arrived to the hospital, He rushed in but was stopped by doctors, Travis yelled "Let me see my dad!" When the doctors let him pass, Travis saw his dad on the hospital bed; The doctors said "His body shut down from a rare disease he had". Travis and his brother were in a heart breaking moment. The doctor said "Only a miracle could save your father". Later, Travis's brother told him some heart breaking news to him, "Travis, I'm joining the marines." For one moment Travis had never felt so depressed in his life. The next week, Travis went back to work, but it didn't feel the same as it used to. Travis closed work early and didnt work as fast as he used to. One afteroon he was watching the news and saw something called "Genementers". The Anchorman said "Could these "Genementers" end world diseases?" Travis was glad to hear that. He drove to a local pharmacy and ordered a genementer. It was delivered to his apartment the second he got home. It was packaged in a huge box, and sealed like it was a bomb. He opened it and read the instructions and drove to the hospital. When reached there; Travis hid the genementer and proceeded to his father's room. Travis carefully injected the substance into his father's arm while he was in a coma, The next morning the hospital called and told Travis to come see his father. Travis arrvied at the hospital and see his father awake and healthy. The doctors told him "This is a miracle, All his readings are normal. We are letting him go tommorow, he needs some rest." When he drove his father home the next day his father said "Son, I dont know what happened. One second I was with your mom, the next second im back." Travis drove back to his apartment, And went to sleep. The next day, Travis went to visit his dad. He knocked on the door but no one answered. Travis knew soemthing was wrong, So he kicked down the door and rushed in. Travis yelled "DAD?!?" His dad didnt answer. He went upstairs and saw he dad still in bed. When he tried to wake him up, His dad grabbed Travis's hand and said "Help me..." Travis turned his dad around and saw his face pale with bloodshot eyes. Travis' dad reached in to bite him. Travis had no other choice but to grab the lamp and smash his entire face off. (lol) Travis heart stoped and rushed outside. When he arrived outside he saw everything ransacked, And canabalism. He drove home at high speed and grabbed all his stuff and drove away to somewhere safe. When he was driving he saw a roadblock gaurd by soldiers with Heavily Armed weapons, They were checking vehicles for any body that was infected before it enters Greenwood, Alaska. I drove past the gaurd that was Travis's Brother. Travis didnt bother to say "Hi" because it was already gonna happen to him. Months past after the Crisis. Now travis is roaming around greenwood looking for help. Life at greenwood When travis arried in greenwood he had no clue where he was going, Travis had nothing to protect him was running low on gas. When travis car ran out if gas, He was too scared to exit his the vehicle because Travis was afraid one of those infected could jump out and attack him, So he took a risk and ran, leaving his car and the only pictue of his family. When he was lurking around he had sight on a person in a distance; He yelled "HEY YOU!" But when he went closer it turned out to be one of the infected, Travis ran almost tripping. He dashed into the forest leading him to a neighborhood. Travis Stop to catch his breath until the infected leaped on him. Travis was pushing the face of the infected away from him while his other hand was searching on the ground for anything to protect himself, He felt a piece of glass and jammed it into the temple of the infetced. Travis got up and vomitted, Travis was about to fall to the ground until he found a sign to support his standing. He looked at the sign and read Riverside. Travis felt sick after being in that situation, As he was walking; A man in white out a white house in Riverside and pointed a magnum at him, Forcing him to in the house. Another person was there to, He tied us up and told us to keep shut. Travis wnated to scream so he can be shot already, Travis heard the Man in white talking about selling us to some stranger. Until someone knocked on the door. It was two men in blue uniform. The guy that was sitting by Travis said "Those are the republics, They are here to save us from this Precher" When they kicked the door open, the Man in white quickly shot his magnum into one of the republicans abdomen, the man in white was quickly shot down. The Wounded soldier trembled, While the other soldier Untied us and helped the soldier. Travis went to go assist him to, They made it threw riverside; Stumbling across a sign saying Greenwood Station. We walked passed the gates into the station. The station was full of survivors, They all watched us carry the wounded soldier into the medbay. There was a doctor with a green hat that operated on the wounded soldier. The wounded soldier recovered but was still in pain. He thanked everyone and asked for my name, Travis Replied "Travis McRoy" and he said "Jacob Goode , Nice to meet you". I exited the medbay and began his life at greenwood. Being a republican While travis was hanging out at Greenwood Station, Travis figured he should do something with his life and join a Faction. Travis taught about becoming one of those Repulicans that saved his life. So travis walked to one of those soldiers and asked "Where can i enlist to become a republican?" He laughed and said "Your better off being nothing" Travis was disapointed and went off to riverside. While he was walking he saw a another Republican and asked once more "Where can i enlist to become a republican?" He said "Go threw that trail and you'll see a camp" Travis nodded him goodbye and walked off. When he entered threw the passage, From a distance he could see that huge camp. Travis noticed that was the camp the republican was talking about, He walked further and reached the gates. When a republican came to the front of the gate holding a firearm, He said "Halt! Stat the reason you are here!" Travis replied "Im Travis McRoy and i am looking into joining the republic. The Gaurd let him pass and lead him to the commander's office. As travis walked in the office, Travis sat in the waiting room until he was called up by the commander. Moments later, Travis was called up to the commander; Travis was suprised to see the commander as a lady, She said "So what are you here for?" Travis said "I want to become a republican" she smirked like she was trying to let me go easy, But she said "You look like a man that would make the Military a better Miliatry. She told travis to meet her by the training course. Travis went to the training course and saw everyone watching him Do the training course. Travis got ready and we he heard "Go" Travis dashed off. Travis Jumped over barriers, Crawled under barries, And climbed walls. Travis finsished the course and when he heard "Go where your uniform, Im Commander Yumi; Welcome aboard" Travis was so happy and went to get his uniform. Travis wore his Uniform and was ready for duty, People gave him respect but not much, Travis Wore a Bullet proof vest under his vest just in case someone fired at him. Travis went to the Station to begin his duty as Private Travis McRoy. Category:Deceased